<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una noche cualquiera. by KkuraInMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281665">Una noche cualquiera.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart'>KkuraInMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Marco Bott, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean no puede dormir y solo quiere dibujar para despejar la mente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una noche cualquiera.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavo su cara para tratar de despejarse, el agua estaba lo suficientemente fría para terminar de despertarlo. No estaba seguro de la hora, tal vez eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada. El tiempo era bastante relativo desde que se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo, del cual se había hecho adicto posterior a la guerra, en algún momento decidió que necesitaba refrescarse por lo que con sus pies descalzos sintiendo el frio del piso de madera, se movió ágilmente por las habitaciones de la casa entre la oscuridad, una vez hecho lo que planeaba decidió volver a su habitación. Estos episodios pasaban más seguido de lo que le gustaría, se despertaría agitado por una pesadilla, su boca se secaría, decidiría en ese momento si era buena idea beber un vaso de agua, vino o salir a fumarse un cigarrillo y luego volvería a su habitación cansado y derrotado, rezando silenciosamente por poder dormir las horas que le quedaban antes de levantarse y ser el fuerte comandante que todos esperaban que fuera; se imaginó que todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la “alianza” debían pasar por lo mismo al menos una vez al mes. Aún después de años no podía olvidar los horrores de la guerra, el sonido de las pisadas de los gigantes aún retumbando en sus oídos como si en cualquier momento uno de ellos abriera el techo de su hogar y se lo llevara con ellos. Los cadetes reirían si supieran los pensamientos cobardes de su comandante, pensamientos y sentimientos que muchas veces tenían que ser ahogados en el alcohol.</p><p>Sus ojos trataron de enfocar en la oscuridad, la suave silueta de la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que dormía boca abajo, al menos alguien que no fuera el gato, podía dormir en esta casa. Jean se acerco con cuidado y con la punta de sus dedos acaricio suavemente el sedoso y largo cabello negro de su esposa, el que caía arremolinándose por su hermosa espalda. Beso uno de sus omoplatos, estaba seguro y casi podría afirmar, que en algún momento sostuvieron las alas del ángel que estaba frente a él, sonrió con burla, era un maldito bastardo sentimental y locamente enamorado, otra razón por la que sus soldados se reirían de él.</p><p>Observo la claridad de la madrugada entrando por los rincones entre abiertos de la cortina, no podría volver a dormir, su mente se encontraba demasiado activa, se abrió paso de vuelta a la cocina donde se sirvió una copa de su mejor licor, lo necesitaba. Tomo de su escritorio su cuaderno de bocetos y su lata de carboncillos, si iba a pasar las ultimas horas antes de levantarse despierto las aprovecharía en algo productivo. Se sentó frente a su cama matrimonial, la habitación era sencilla: las paredes de color claro; el suelo de madera pulida con una cama grande de mantas blancas y muebles de color oscuro; en la mesa de noche un ramo de hortensias en un horrible florero blanco que contrastaba con su entorno; junto a la puerta y a la ventana un sencillo sofá negro, donde se acomodó con sus materiales de arte.</p><p>Observo a la mujer; delicada y pequeña, labios entre abiertos y ceño relajado, respiración sutil. Empezó trazando sus curvas en el lienzo blanco. La forma de sus caderas que lo volvían loco cuando tenía la posibilidad de poner sus manos sobre ellas, la forma de sus turgentes senos dejados al descubierto cuando cambio de posición en la cama. Suspiro en el silencio de la noche, tomo un sorbo de su copa.</p><p>Jean había empezado a dibujar cuando era un niño, en la serenidad de su habitación junto a su cuaderno de dibujo podía olvidarse de los horrores del mundo, de las burlas de los demás niños, de lo incomprendido que logro sentirse en sus años de adolescencia; observo de nuevo lo que había hecho en el papel, algo no estaba bien, tal vez había perdido práctica con el tiempo de ser un soldado; hubo un tiempo en el que había tratado de dibujar a Marco, justo después de su perdida, no quería olvidar la cara de su mejor amigo. Luego, había intentado dibujar a la persona que había amado, aunque de forma no correspondida, Mikasa. Tantos camaradas que habían pasado por su cuaderno de bocetos, que siempre terminaba dejando de lado por la carrera que había decidido seguir, ser un arma para un fin, agradecía haber podido conocer el arte de la fotografía antes de perder a Sasha, tener un recuerdo real era mucho mejor que un viejo boceto desgastado e incorrecto en proporciones.  Comenzó a realizar las sombras de su dibujo, algo no parecía correcto, tal vez era que el carboncillo podía plasmar la figura de su pequeño amor, pero no su melodiosa voz; las risas que compartían cada mañana; la forma que tenía al regañarlo porque no cuidaba de si mismo o la manera salvaje que tenían de hacer el amor.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—¿Jeanbo? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jean miro a los ojos oscuros que le devolvían la mirada inquisitivamente y sonrió.</p><p><strong><em>—Vuelve a la cama—</em></strong>Su voz dulce suplico semi ahogada con la almohada.</p><p>La vio acomodarse dejándole el espacio suficiente para entrar al cálido núcleo de la gran cama de dos cuerpos; tomo la copa y la bebió de un sorbo dejando el cuaderno sobre el sofá.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—Ya voy Pieck</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mientras se acomodaba en la cama abrazando a la ex cambia formas titan por la espalda volvió a besar sus delicados omoplatos acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos espero que esta vez las pesadillas pudieran irse lejos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es mi primer fanfic JeanPiku-PikuJean. Aunque soy una chica Jeankasa siento que Pieck y Jean se relacionarian bien.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>